


rising

by heytherelittlered (mehira)



Series: Making Changes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehira/pseuds/heytherelittlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rising

Scott didn't understand how everything got so messed up. Yeah, he was turned into a werewolf, and while that may not have been on his life's to-do list, he could deal. He was dealing, maybe not very well, but he was getting there. He would eventually work things out with Allison and he'd found camaraderie in Isaac. That was something good that had come out of everything. His mom had come around to the idea of him being a creature of the night too. Well that makes him sound kind of like a vampire... He really hopes they don't exist too.

He couldn't help but feel like Stiles was slipping away, they were no longer always the dynamic duo that they'd been for so many years. They didn't tell each other everything, well at least Scott didn't. He never told Stiles about Gerard or the plan with Deaton. Actually, he was kind of worried about Stiles. Stiles seemed to be retreating into himself, and even if Stiles hadn't told him, he knew there was something wrong the night of the rave. When he found out about the Sheriff's job later, he assumed that's what was wrong. Thinking about it now, it probably ran deeper than that. The Sheriff wasn't willing to trust Stiles about the evidence on Matt. Something was going on, but he didn't know how to help. Talking about feelings had never been his strong point, he was more tactile when it came to emotional comfort. Somehow he didn't think that was going to cut it this time.

While he could appreciate that Derek wanted him in his pack, that just wasn't something he could do. He couldn't submit to someone whose ideals differed so much from his own. For him saving everyone was a priority, not just taking out the perceived threat as soon as possible. Death doesn't have to be the answer to everything. He would figure out a way to exist apart from Derek and his pack. He didn't think he had another choice.


End file.
